


Because You Can't Pick Just One

by shygryf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shygryf/pseuds/shygryf
Summary: Five of Hermione's Favorite books, as seen from her mother's perspective.





	Because You Can't Pick Just One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Helmetfest_2008 for Hermione Month. Prompt: Hermione's favourite book.

  
Author's notes:

thanks to [](http://iamshadow.livejournal.com/profile)[**iamshadow**](http://iamshadow.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine. 

 Disclaimer: you know it's not mine, I know it's not mine. All books belong to their separate copyright owners. An exerpt from Deathly Hallows is used verbatum.  


* * *

"Mummy, are we really going to Paddington Station?" Hermione was very excited. Not only would she be taking her first rail trip, but also she was also going through _Paddington Station_

"Of course sweetheart, we are going to visit Grandma Juliet in Brighton and taking the train."

"Can we stop by the Lost Property Office?"

It finally dawned on Dr (Viola) Granger why her daughter was so excited. She sat Hermione down on the edge of the bed.

"Paddington Bear is just a story dear. There aren't any bears waiting at the Lost Property Office." She hated to dash hopes, but better now than at the station with Hermione tired from the long drive.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course it's just a story, but could we pretend?"

Dr Granger smiled. "I'll pack some marmalade sandwiches."

****************  
"Can't we read one more chapter?" Hermione begged.

"No Angel, its bed time. You already had two chapters tonight." Viola Granger was all too familiar with the routine. No matter how many stories or chapters there were, Hermione would always plead for more  
  
"But Mummy, I'm not sleepy." This was also part of the routine. As was Viola's response.

"You don't have to sleep, you just have to stay in bed and be quiet."

"But, Muuuum," Hermione complained drawing out the syllables. "It's just getting to the part where we began, how Trumpkin ended up at Cair Paravel."

"There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow. Good night Angel."

"Good night, Mummy," Hermione replied grumpily.

When Viola got up in the middle of the night she was not altogether surprised to find Hermione asleep with her hippopotamus electric torch still on, and her hands clasped tightly around the battered pages of _Prince Caspian_. Tomorrow there would be a talk about proper use of electric torches, but for tonight Viola switched off the torch, set it on the nightstand, and kissed her daughter's forehead.

*****

"Hermione Jean Granger, you know the rule. No books at the table."

"I know Mum, but _Hogwarts: A History_ is just so fascinating! Apparently, both Mary Boleyn and her son Henry Carey are amongst the former students. "

"Well, at least we know you are in good company, dear," Viola replied absently.

Three weeks ago, she thought that witches were the stuff of legend or gullible hippies with barmy ideas about crystals and chakras. Three weeks hence, her only child would go off to learn to be one. She had prepared herself for the fact that her daughter would be off to public school the next term, but now Hermione was going off to join another culture, one that Viola and her husband could never be a part of. They could, however, at least be supportive and give Hermione an anchor to this life, mundane though it may be.

"Tell me again about these 'founders'. What are their names again?"

*********  
Viola turned the last written page on the ancient book and read the last line over again.

_And then he greeted Death like an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life._

She closed the book and fingered the moonstone on the cover gently as she looked at her daughter sitting in the chair opposite.

"So your Headmaster left this book to you in his will, and you used it to save the world." It was more of a statement than a question. So many horrible things had happened to her daughter, mostly in the past year, and instead of protecting Hermione or at least supporting her, Viola and her husband had been sent to Australia, with no real memories.

Viola had been livid once her memories had been returned. Then, she was sorry that she had ever agreed to allow her daughter to attend a school and become a part of such a dangerous world.

Now, seeing the grown woman sitting across from her, the woman who had once been her little Angel, she only had one question.

"Was it worth it?"

The little girl Hermione would have huffed about being old enough to understand the consequences. The woman Hermione smiled a far away smile and fingered her pendant with its intriguing symbol circle with a line through it enclosed by a triangle

"It was worth it."

****************

"Granger Residence."

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Would it be all right if I popped over to see you and Dad?"

"Your Father is at the surgery, Mr. Wilson needed an emergency root canal, but I'm here. Is something wrong?"

Hermione laughed. "Not at all, Mum."

"You aren’t pregnant again, are you?"

"No, Mum. I'll be over in a second."

Just as Viola placed the receiver in the cradle, she heard the distinctive "pop" that meant her daughter was in the entryway.

"I'll never get used to that, you know, no matter how many times I see you disappear or appear."

Hermione kept one hand behind her back as she kissed Viola on the cheek. "I know, Mum."

Viola kissed her back. "So what are you hiding behind your back, and what couldn't you tell me over the phone?"

"I wanted to bring you your advance copy!" Hermione exclaimed, showing her mother a hardcover book with a moving cover.

"Does that mean that Harry is speaking to the two of you again?"

"It does. I think what cinched it was Rita Skeeter's latest work."

"Oh Angel! I am so proud of you. I know how much hard work you both put in." There were more hugs and then Viola got her first good look at the cover.

It consisted of a photo of a smiling and waving foursome, with an embossed title: _The Making of a Legend: The True Story of Harry Potter. by Ginny Weasley-Potter and Hermione Granger-Weasley._


End file.
